Shippo first Hunt
by Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia
Summary: Inuyasha said he would teach Shippo how to hunt but he lied. So Shippo goes hunting alone. Now what will happen? Completed!
1. Broken promises

Shippo's first Hunt  
  
Wow. My first story! Please be gentle. Umm yeah, this happens while Kagome is off in her own time and taking some test so, she can get into high school. I don't want to give too much of the story anyway. Though I still think, I need a new title. Oh Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the other various characters will not be in this story. No pairings cause I don't think I am very good at that kind of stuff yet. Please tell me if the rating is too low or too high okay because I don't know? Thanks to the few, people who e- mailed me on how to write and upload my stories on here. Oh, and if any you have any more ideas to how I can improve my writing and such you can always e-mail me.  
  
Chapter one: Broken promises.  
  
(Just before sunrise)  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha! Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: (mumbles)  
  
Shippo: wake up Inuyasha. You promise.  
  
Inuyasha: (growls and mumbles)  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha, Kagome said she won't give you any more of that noodle stuff if you don't listen to me.  
  
Inuyasha: HUH? (Mumbles, yawns) Kagome's back?!?  
  
Shippo: No I said......  
  
Inuyasha: (Yawn) oh well in that case. (Fall back to sleep.)  
  
Shippo: Fine Inuyasha ya big sleepy head. I didn't want to do this.  
  
(Shippo transform into Kagome)  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha wake up. I sense jewel shards!  
  
Inuyasha: (Jumps down form the tree he was sleeping in) Jewel shards! Is from a demon? Where, where the jewel shard. (Sniff, Sniff) wait a minute.. (Turns around)  
  
Shippo: (sighs) 'Finally he's awake.'  
  
Inuyasha: say Kagome? (Putting on that fake smile)  
  
Shippo: Yes Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Where did you get that lovely new tail? (Grabbing "Kagome" by the tail) How dare you wake me up Shippo! UGH! (Flings him)  
  
Shippo: AHHHH! YOU BIG MEANIEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Inuyasha: feh. Stupid kit. (Thinking) 'I knew something didn't smell right.' (Goes back to sleep)  
  
[Ten minutes later]  
  
Shippo: INUYASHA! The sun already up, get up already. YOU PROMISE!  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't promise ya nothing. Leave me alone and let me sleep. 'Without Kagome around what's the point of doing anything.'  
  
Shippo: you said you would teach me to hunt.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah then you can get lost.  
  
Shippo: what do you mean?  
  
Inuyasha: if you can hunt for yourself then you can live on your own.  
  
Shippo: Hey, You said I could stay until I got bigger.  
  
Inuyasha: well I lied.  
  
Shippo: I'm going to tell Kagome and she say that word that makes you fall down on the ground. Or I could just pin you down myself till Kagome gets back.  
  
Inuyasha: (eyes narrowing) If you got so much magic why don't you trick yourself into knowing how to hunt.  
  
Shippo: Fine. You big stupid dog. I'll just do that!  
  
Inuyasha: feh. Like I care.  
  
So, Shippo left in a really bad mood. He had been with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga for about two weeks. He had instantly fallen in love with Kagome. She was the neatest human he ever met. Plus she had power over Inuyasha. Who in his opinion wasn't a bad guy just really grumpy and mean all the time. Well most of the time. Kagome had explain to him that some miko name Kikyo that died fifty years ago had Inuyasha pinned to a tree for fifty years. So, Shippo had a little sympathy for the poor inu-youkia. Thinking of Kagome made him feel a little better. He just wish she was here then she would have said the word in which Inuyasha would have begged for her to stop and would go hunting with him.  
  
Shippo: 'I don't know anything about hunting. I'm still young if father had lived then I would have learn from him. I almost old enough I think. Yeah I think that I am old enough to learn how to haunt on my own.  
  
^End of chapter^  
  
[So, Shippo went off into some unknown woods to learn how to hunt. What will happen to him? Will Inuyasha just get off his back and teach Shippo how to hunt? Find out in my next chapter.] 


	2. Finding Prey

Chapter two: Finding prey.  
  
Author note: Hiya. I'm back. I'm actually working on other stories and homework! (Grumble) I hate school. I bet most of you out there too. Oh well here's the long waited chapter two. Oh yeah thanks to my two reviews Missy-bee and Shion Uzuki. It meant a lot to me.  
  
[Chapter two begins]  
  
Shippo was on all fours sniffing the ground. (Kinda of like Inuyasha only way more cuter) He never learned how to hunt before which is why he was so delighted when Inuyasha had said that he would teach him. Mainly after both his parents were killed, he went around stealing food from youkias and humans alike. Now he was in a cold, dark, lonely forest feeling hungry like a bear-youkia. Finally, he picked up a scent of a rabbit. {A regular rabbit not a rabbit-youkia.) Trying to extra careful not to make any noise as he crept in the unknown forest though just as he was about to pounce and attack the rabbit his hind leg step on a twig that snapped and the rabbit got away.  
  
Shippo: 'darn, this is too hard. I can't teach myself how to hunt.'  
  
Shippo climbed up on a rather high tree limb it was growing hotter in the forest. As he began using his tail like a fan. It wasn't fair why couldn't he just become a great and powerful kitsune-youkia like his father over- night. Then he could show Inuyasha whose boss and protect Kagome all by himself.  
  
[A few minutes later]  
  
Now Shippo was after a fawn. Though he had his mind set on a smaller prey, his mind was set on the fawn now. He masked his scent and aura. He waited low into the grass watching his prey that was only a few feet away from him. This was going to be a quick and easy kill.  
  
Shippo: 'okay it's close enough now all I have to do is pounce and I got it. Just watch the feet this time.' (Shippo springs into action)  
  
This was not Shippo's lucky day. For the fawn mother arrived just in time and a doe is much bigger than a little fox cub. So, the mother easily scared and out foxed Shippo, who ran with his tail in between his legs. Getting attacked and nearly trampled to death by a doe was not Shippo idea of a very good hunting experience.  
  
[Somewhere not to far off.]  
  
Inuyasha was in near tears. Out of concern (by he wasn't going to admit it even to himself.) the hanyou finally gotten up and went looking for the kit when after so many minutes pass and the kit hadn't bugged him. He began to worried, but only because one; he was afraid of what Kagome would do to him or his back if Shippo got himself hurt 2; If shippo got kill he would have to revenge his death in which he would waste time because he could be looking for shards and 3; the kit was his only other means of exploitation. For the kit was easy to fling, easy to pound, and take out any frustrations on. Though it was Myoga who had warned him about what really could happen to the poor fox cub.  
  
Myoga: Master Inuyasha really, I didn't find that funny at all. He could have died that time.  
  
Inuyasha: Can it Myoga, but you're right about one thing.  
  
Myoga: what would that be milord?  
  
Inuyasha: this is worth waking up for! (Cheesy smirk)  
  
Myoga: Master Inuyasha, still you went back on your word. You promised you teach young Shippo how to hunt.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. He can learn on his own. (Looking down at Shippo letting another prey get away) He too slow and he keeps making noise. What a weakling. 'Of course Kagome is the one who let him tag along.'  
  
Myoga: See. Now he crying. Have a heart milord help the poor kit.  
  
Inuyasha: feh. Not my fault his a worthless hunter. If you care, so much you go help him out.  
  
Myoga: I just might do that.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, here let me help ya.  
  
Myoga: Really master Inuyasha that how you should..  
  
Too late Inuyasha flicked him off his shoulder and to who knows where. Inuyasha let out another lazy yawn and stared into the blue sky. Yup things were really boring without Kagome around.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo had failed in catching a rabbit, fawn, lizard, frog, and now a gopher. He was currently run around screaming for he had pounce right into a thorn bush. Shippo was now an instantly porcupine. As Myoga was falling just ahead, hoping to not break to many bones. As for Inuyasha, he was enjoying the cheap entertainment very much so.  
  
{Chapter two end}  
  
(Will Myoga fall to his doom? What can Myoga teach Shippo if he does survive the fall? Will Inuyasha actually find it in his heart to help our poor kitsune out? Or will Shippo finally learn how to do it all by himself? Find out in the next chapter.) Please review. Thankies. 


	3. Myoga the mighty hunter

Chapter three: Myoga the mighty hunter! (Yeah right)  
  
Author note: Hi again. Sorry I left all of you hanging like that. I was sick for a long time then I had to make up all the work that I missed at school. Well now I back and here a new chapter.  
  
(Chapter three begins now)  
  
Myoga had for the most part landed safely and was still in the process of pulling out Shippo's thorns. Shippo was now hot, tired, hungry, and feeling like a big loser. Inuyasha still high in the trees suppressing his laughter. Myoga was actually being useful for once and calming Shippo down.  
  
Shippo: well none of this would have happen if Inuyasha would have helped me in the first place and keep his promise to me! (Sniffing) I wish Kagome was here. She way more nicer that that stupid hanyou Inuyasha.  
  
Myoga: I could be of assistance if needed.  
  
Shippo: really? You'll teach me how to hunt?  
  
Myoga: of course I been around much longer than both you and Inuyasha. I'm so good that I even with hunting with Inuyasha's father.  
  
Shippo: cool. (Yup he learn this from Kagome.)  
  
Poor Shippo, if only he had Inuyasha's hearing he would have heard Inuyasha gagging at that. Myoga was afraid of his own shadow. He didn't know a thing about hunting he was a freaking parasite for crying out loud! This was one thing Inuyasha had to see with both eyes wide open and the Tessiaga ready at hand. Though the young kitsune filled with big dreams about pulling off his first hunt all by himself was intoxicating.  
  
Shippo: ' If I could hunt then Kagome would be pretty proud of me and praise me. While Inuyasha would have to treat me better and he wouldn't be able to call me names, or hit me on the head.' Come Myoga let's turn me into a great hunter!  
  
With that, the flea and the kit went deeper into forest. While Inuyasha keeping close enough not to be seen but close enough to save the two morons if anything should happen. Myoga was sweating it now, why did he have to go and tell a fib like that. He hated hunting it was a very dangerous situation one could be step on, gored, or worst killed. Though the determination on the Shippo's face kept him from saying anything but he knew that he had to think of something very fast. Finally, there were some animals lurking and the hunt resumed.  
  
/ Lesson one: Know what your after. /  
  
Myoga: Okay Shippo this is lesson number one, which is knowing your after.  
  
Shippo: what do you mean?  
  
Myoga: Do you want to hunt after big prey or little prey? I myself would prefer it if we went after smaller prey for I am not ready to go after anything big yet till you improve basic skills.  
  
Shippo: Okay!  
  
Myoga: keep your voice down. You'll give away our position.  
  
Shippo: oh right. Let's go after those rabbits.  
  
Myoga: 'damn I knew he would rush into things.' (Sighs) fine.  
  
/ Lesson two: Be the prey to get the prey. \  
  
Myoga: listen Shippo be the kitsune you are and change into the prey you are after.  
  
Shippo: Change into a rabbit? Myoga: Of course that way you be so close you can't fail. I'll watch from here.  
  
Shippo: [transforms into a rabbit] How do I look?  
  
Myoga: fine, fine. Just try not to make too much noise. 'Well minus your big fluffy tail that is.' (Mentally sighs)  
  
Shippo: Thanks Myoga. You can be useful.  
  
Myoga had wished Shippo hadn't said that it only made things worst inside him. As he watched Shippo, the rabbit hop his way to his prey. The other rabbits oddly enough accept this weird looking intruder into the meadow with them.  
  
Shippo: 'Yeah I can do this. Wait now what do I do? I don't like grass! Myoga help!'  
  
/Lesson number three: improvise/  
  
Shippo: 'well I just make friends with a rabbit then I lure it away from the group then kill it.'  
  
Thus, Shippo starting speaking in rabbit and trying to befriend a rabbit problem was that all the rabbit seem to want to be his friend and they all followed him around the woods.  
  
Shippo: Myoga help!  
  
(Back to Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: (Snickering) He has got to be kidding me. I heard of a wolf in sheep clothing but this is stupid.  
  
Myoga: Lord Inuyasha please. You have got to help him.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, You're the one who said you were going to help him. So, go help him.  
  
Myoga: But I didn't think.  
  
Inuyasha: who's fault is that?  
  
(Back to Shippo the rabbit)  
  
Shippo: Stop following me!  
  
Shippo wasn't having that much luck the rabbits were surrounding him. He was getting sleepy and he was very hungry.  
  
Though unknowingly to everyone in the woods lurking by was a dark and hungry figure that was watching all the tender, juicy, and mouth-watering rabbits.  
  
(Whom or what is this dark and hungry figure? Is Shippo in trouble? Why won't Shippo just untransformed? Will Inuyasha save him if evil strikes? Find out in the next chapter! In the meanwhile, please review.) 


	4. When the hunter becomes hunted!

Chapter four: When the hunter becomes the hunted.  
  
/Author notes: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter four! There only one chapter left after this. Then its all over but will Shippo every learn how to hunt? This chapter was a little hard to write I'm always like that its always hard for me to end stories. Please review. /  
  
From the last chapter: Shippo wasn't having that much luck the rabbits were surrounding him. He was getting sleepy and he was very hungry.  
  
Though unknowingly to everyone in the woods lurking by was a dark and hungry figure that was watching all the tender, juicy, and mouth-watering rabbits.  
  
[Chapter four starts now]  
  
Shippo: (Sniffing) I hate rabbits! I hate hunting and I really hate Inuyasha!  
  
Dark figure: Aw, is that so little rabbit?  
  
This dark and hungry figure was none other than a bear youkia cub who was also out hunting and Shippo who finally had gotten rid of his rabbit friends but still in the form of one looked mighty good to him. Shippo went into anime scared mode and started shaking violently in fear. This didn't look to good.  
  
Shippo: W-w-who are you?  
  
Ryosan: Hee, hee little rabbit no need for introduction however I am Ryosan and you'll be my prey for today.  
  
Shippo: 'where Inuyasha and myoga when I need them?'  
  
Where was Inuyasha? Well the lazy mutt went back to sleep for an early afternoon nap seeing that Shippo had just about given up trying to hunt and Myoga had been thrown into oblivion as he was trying to talk him into helping Shippo yet again. The bear crept up licking his chops as Shippo untransformed back to himself and ran for his young life. Though Ryosan was close behind him.  
  
Ryosan: Ah, so you're kitsune after all. All the better to eat!  
  
Shippo: AHHHHH! Help me! Someone!! Somebody! ANYBODY! KAGOMEEEEE!  
  
Hearing Shippo yell out Kagome was enough to wake up Inuyasha who for a few seconds went into shock. Though how could Kagome find them so quickly when they far from the well and the village? Oh wait she couldn't she was just a human. Once he figured that out he saw what was really happening.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it! I knew that stupid kit was going to get into trouble.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree went the Tessiga ready to kill. (A/n: Am I spelling Tessiga right at all?) With three swings from his sword, he had the bear far from the trembling Shippo.  
  
Ryosan: (growling) Who are you? This is my prey! Get away from him!  
  
Inuyasha: That's too bad he isn't on the menu here. Now run along before I change my mind about killing you for waking me from my nap.  
  
Ryosan: Nobody steals my prey! (Charges after Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: At least I warned him.  
  
Inuyasha met the dash and cut the bear through with his sword. The bear was down in a pool of his own blood. As the Tessiga went back to its rusted form and Inuyasha sheathed it. Shippo was still on the ground still freaking out and crying. Though he felt really glad that Inuyasha came just in time to save him.  
  
Inuyasha: Oi, Runt getting yourself nearly killed again?  
  
Shippo: (sniffing) Its..all...your..fault.. .. .you... . . know!  
  
Inuyasha: How is any of this my fault!?  
  
Shippo: (Perturb now) CAUSE YOU LIED TO ME! YOUR ALWAYS LIKE THAT TOO! YOU EITHER HITTING ME ON THE HEAD OR TELL ME TO GO AWAY! OR YOU PICK ME UP MY TAIL REALLY HARD AND THROW ME INTO TREES. YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME! IF MY DAD WAS STILL AROUND, I TELL HIM TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! OF COURSE, IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE I WON'T HAVE TO BE STICK WITH YOU AND I WOULD BE A GREAT HUNTER!  
  
That brought on a flood of guilt on Inuyasha. Shippo was right he did lie to him, he laughed at him, and ignored him. Though he kind of did care about him but only cause Kagome made him take care of him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he sat by the sobbing Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha: Well he's not alive isn't he?  
  
Shippo: No.  
  
Inuyasha: Right and who destroyed the Thunder brothers, which in turn revenge your parents' death?  
  
Shippo: You did.  
  
Inuyasha: So, who going to teaching ya to hunt for dinner?  
  
Shippo: Nobody! Cause you never going to do it! Oh and I am going to tell Kagome everything you did to me today! I hope still breaks your back you dumb, stupid, half-demon mutt! (little puffs of steam coming out his ears)  
  
Letting out a low growl, Inuyasha snatched Shippo up by the tail. Shippo let out an eep and started to fight Inuyasha's hold on him.  
  
Shippo: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO THROW ME AGAIN! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you ever shut up! I'm finally teach you hunting and this is the thanks I get!  
  
Shippo: (sniffing stops) Really Inuyasha! You're going to teach me?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Yeah so, if we don't have dinner it's your fault.  
  
Shippo: OKAY!  
  
Inuyasha: yeah, yeah let's go.  
  
/ Author note: Whoa, that was a quick change of heart now wasn't it? Will anyone ever be able to understand what goes on in Inuyasha's head? Well at least Shippo finally going to learn how to hunt. What will they hunt? Find out in the last and final chapter! / 


	5. Hunting and Bonding

Chapter five: Hunting and Bonding!  
  
/author note: The last chapter YAY! After this, I'm only going to be working on The Heart's of Children and my next story will be in January. Since I haven't finished writing it yet. Well I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Don't just read it! Review it! Please? I love reading reviews and there a nice way to help me out with all my mistakes. /  
  
[Chapter five starts now] Inuyasha landed gracefully in a new forest Shippo was now being held near his waist. Man he would never get used to Inuyasha running and jumping skills. Then again being afraid of heights didn't help either.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright runt first then first we have get cleaned up.  
  
Shippo: cleaned but I had a bath with kagome last night? I don't want to..  
  
Inuyasha: shut up! I smell like blood form that stupid bear cub and you smell like crap.  
  
Shippo: NO I, (crash)  
  
Inuyasha: (stepping on Shippo's head) Hey I told you to shut up. This is where we will be hunting so try not to give us away.  
  
Sniffing to where he knew a lake was. He picked up Shippo and ran towards it. Once found the two stripped of there clothing and jumped in. Shippo instantly freezing in the cold lake. Though Inuyasha didn't seem to mind as he dogged paddled his way to the other side.  
  
Shippo: (shivering) Inuyasha this water is cold.  
  
Inuyasha: (eyes closed) Shut up runt, cold water is good for your fur.  
  
Shippo: Kagome doesn't take cold baths.  
  
Inuyasha: well I'm not Kagome am I?  
  
Shippo: You're so mean.  
  
Inuyasha: Just wash yourself out and get out.  
  
Shippo did as told, though in seeing that Inuyasha was off guard and valuable for the moment from the moment he decided to play a trick on him. Think of a good one he transform into a water lizard and went under water towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: (Jumping about three feet in the air holding his sore butt) OWWWWWW! What the hell just bit me! (Letting out a deadly growl) Myoga if it's...  
  
Upon landing seeing a rather brown and fuzzy water lizard that strangely enough had a puffy brown tail. Putting two to two together easily, Inuyasha puck Shippo out of the water and then slamming him into the lake till his transformation broke. Though he could still hear Shippo laughing into between yelp as his body hit the cold water.  
  
Inuyasha: You think that was funny!?! (Little puffs of stream coming out of his ears) Well guess what? I think we should go back and wait for Kagome.  
  
Shippo: No, I am sorry Inuyasha. I wont do it again. I promise! I do anything you want.  
  
Inuyasha: You better be, oh and I guess you can wash my hair out.  
  
Shippo: NOOO! Anything but that! It going to take forever! 'Besides since when do you wash your hair?'  
  
Inuyasha: you wanna learn how to hunt?  
  
Shippo: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: Then do it, and don't get any water in my ears.  
  
Shippo sigh in defeated as he went about the nerve-racking task of cleaning out Inuyasha long silver mane. Man, he hoped he never got pinned to a tree if this is what happens to your hair. Though now that he remembered his dad's tail was a lot like Inuyasha's hair. Coarse, thick, and bushy only it was light red instead of silver. Inuyasha on the other hand was thinking on how to get Kagome to pay him back for all this.  
  
That was a no brainer a box of the instant noodle would do wait no two, two boxes. She wasn't just a shard hunter she was reliable for food sometimes too. Which is why he decided not to get rid of her after the jewel shards had been collected. Though his thoughts where interrupted when he heard Shippo snoring on top of his head. Having a naked Kitsune cub that was clutching onto your hair and using it for a blanket wasn't very flattering either. Then it was the extra weight on his head and his ears where getting water in them.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey wake up you! (Slamming him into the cold water)  
  
Shippo: Ow! Hey, what was that for!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't use my hair for a blanket runt!  
  
Shippo: Sorry. Its just remind me of my father tail I used to curl in it and go to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, you're such a pup.  
  
Shippo: AM NOT!  
  
Inuyasha: ARE TOO!  
  
Shippo: AM NOT!  
  
Inuyasha: ARE TOO!  
  
Shippo: Take this mutt. (Splashes him with a handful of water.)  
  
Inuyasha: Okay now you ask for it runt. I told you not to get water in my ears. (Light growl)  
  
The two have a giant water fight, though Shippo was clearly in a disadvantage, plus he still wasn't quite used to the cold water. Finally getting some more water in Inuyasha's ears and eyes he took the advantage of the situation and squirted out water at Inuyasha like a water pokemon. After a few more splashes deliver Inuyasha retreated.  
  
Inuyasha: All right, all right. Gez you win, you win.  
  
Shippo: HA! I beat you! (Nothing but smiles from ear to ear.)  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, I let you win. (Smirking an trying to get the water out of his ears)  
  
Shippo: feh, whatever dog-boy.  
  
Inuyasha: (light growl) You're spending too much time with Kagome. Now lets go its getting out.  
  
Shippo: Okay!  
  
Inuyasha got out and shook himself out on all fours. (Like a real dog) While Shippo used his tail to dry himself off then putting back all his clothes, though leaving his hair down for the time being. After rolling around a few more times, Inuyasha got dressed himself and started to sniff around.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright runt we start off with your favorite.  
  
Shippo: Chicken and candy!  
  
Inuyasha: (Half smirk) Nope rabbits.  
  
Shippo: (Sweat drop) very funny Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: let's go runt.  
  
Picking Shippo up by his collar he leapt back to they first were laying low to the ground. Go over some basic attacks and hunting tricks. They were ready to catch their dinner. Tying his green bow back on his head and full of self-confidence, Shippo was more than ready in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha: all right runt if you mess up then we go hungry tonight.  
  
Shippo: I won't you'll see.  
  
Inuyasha: shut up, keep low, and do exactly as I showed you. Now wait for the signal.  
  
What seem like forever to Shippo before Inuyasha gave him the signal go. Shippo was off quickly and making all his movements swift but quite as possible. He quickly gave a half dozen rabbits. (A/n: Poor rabbits never knew what hit them)  
  
[Afterwards]  
  
Shippo: I can't believe it! I did it! Me! Shippo the great and mighty kitsune youkia of all time!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up Shippo and hurry up and eat so we can go. I can't wait for Kagome to come back.  
  
Shippo: Really? So, you like her now. Are you going let her be you're mate and stuff? Hey! That the first time you said my name all day.  
  
Inuyasha face flushed red, who was telling this kit stuff like this? It surely wasn't him. Kagome? Mate? Yeah right. He rather shave his head and chop his ears off than to have any more contact with that wench. No matter if she did smell kind of good. Oh Kami, no he did not just finally admit that to himself! Shaking his head wildly to clear all unwanted thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha: You really make me sick Shippo. I can't wait to you big enough to live on you own.  
  
Shippo: That's not a nice thing to say!  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever we're leaving and its your job to put out the fire.  
  
Shippo: Okay.  
  
In a flash they were near the well waiting for Kagome to come back, Shippo was still quite full of himself. As Inuyasha settled down in a tree, somehow without Kagome these days were jus too boring for him. Because of this Shippo started to sleepy and bored himself. Climbing up towards Inuyasha for safety reasons. Seeing that Inuyasha was asleep.  
  
Shippo: I wonder if . . . . .  
  
Shippo didn't it was a second thought he wrapped Inuyasha hair around himself which at first was hard since Inuyasha was on his back. Once finding a comfortable position on Inuyasha chest Shippo, all snug and warm, fell asleep as well.  
  
[Sunset]  
  
Kagome climb out the well after throwing her big heavy bag up and over the lip of the well. Surprise Inuyasha wasn't barking at her like he usually would be she set off towards Kaede's hut. Though thinking all the while Inuyasha could be hiding from her so he could scare her when she least expected it or mad at her and taking it out on Shippo by beating on him. It wasn't her fault she had to stay two hours after school because of make up tests. Though walking around the forest was still something she wasn't really used to plus her bag was heavy she wish Inuyasha was around.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Hey Inuyasha if you can hear me you better not pounce on me again or I'll make you hit the ground so hard you won't be able to see straight for weeks. Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome quickly to a stop, not to far from the well slept Inuyasha and Shippo all snug up together in a tree. One would think they were father and son with Inuyasha hair wrapped in front of him because shippo was using it like a blanket. This was totally a Kodak moment. She had to show this to Kaede quick before Inuyasha woke up.  
  
Kaede was just about to go inside herself for the night seeing that neither Kagome or Inuyasha had return. Finally, have some peace now that they were either finding some more jewel shards till out of the blue Kagome ran up and after a quickly conversation nearly dragged Kaede to where Inuyasha and Shippo were. Kaede eye went wide with surprise to see the two so.  
  
Kaede: It seems these two have bonded nicely today.  
  
Kagome: Whoa who would have thought Inuyasha would accept Shippo that easily. (Anime starry eyes effect on Kagome) They look so super cute!  
  
Inuyasha had picked up the scent of Kagome a while ago but had ignored it just like the fact that the little runt had curled up against him. Though now Kagome scent seems stronger and sweeter and it would seem that Kaede old earthly scent was there too. Also, he was pretty sure that he heard kagome speaking just now. He halfway opened his eyes. Oh No! Inuyasha sat straight up when he saw that he had an audience.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey this is not what it looks like! Get off me ya little runt.  
  
Shippo was then knocked to the ground though Inuyasha followed right after him when Kagome gave the sit command. Kaede had a sweat drop on the back of her head as she headed back to her hut. She knew this wasn't go to end well. Shippo was bursting with joy now that Kagome was back and readily leapt in her arms. As Inuyasha started his barking routine on why she take so long to come back and next time he was going to check out this "skool" of hers to find out what was so important about it.  
  
[At Kaede]  
  
Shippo: Yup and it was big to but I wasn't scared cause Inuyasha was there to save me.  
  
Kagome: really?  
  
Shippo: Yup and then..  
  
Kagome kept stealing looks of great admiration at Inuyasha, as Shippo told about their adventures during the day. She knew he wasn't such a bad guy at all. Myoga even thought so after having to hop his way all the way back to wherever he had been. Kaede made silent chuckles as Shippo told about Inuyasha and his water fight.  
  
Inuyasha left in after getting sick of everyone saying what a good guy he had been towards Shippo. Though he was secretly happy about how the day went in his on way minus the two sits he got. Kagome really owed him now as he hopped back in a tree. Only before, he knew it.  
  
Kagome: Hey Inuyasha are you hungry.  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe it depends.  
  
Kagome: (Smiling) How about some beef favor ramen.  
  
Inuyasha: (jumps down in a flash) Now you're speaking my language.  
  
Kagome: You a great guy after all Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: feh, I'm was just bored. That's all.  
  
Kagome: whatever dog-boy.  
  
So Inuyasha went in got his ramen and fell back to sleep after having some self-reflecting. Shippo with a more than full stomach snuggled near Kagome and as the fire died down. All in all, it had been a great day for everyone especially since Shippo had finally learned how to hunt.  
  
[The end]  
  
Authoress note: I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really, really appreciated it. Now you can check out my newest story The Heart's of children! Basically, it a Shippo meet Rin fic and it has lots of choas and action in it and it will be much longer than this story. 


End file.
